


Goodnight, Kate

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Canon relationships mentioned - Freeform, Challenge Response, Community: nfacommunity, Gen, Slight spoilers for season 12, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie has a strange experience in the bullpen one night.  Written for the Just You and Me Challenge on NFA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Kate

Ellie had to be dreaming. There was a woman standing in front of her, wearing a white shirt, black pants, and a snazzy blue blazer. She had dark hair and a winning smile. She also looked like she had a gunshot to the forehead. 

“Who are you?” She’d been taught to try to remember her dreams and learn from them. The woman just shrugged for a moment, and Ellie floundered, trying to figure out what she should do. “Would you like to sit down?” 

“I would, but you’re at my desk.” The woman’s smile was wry. “I mean, Tony still sits there, Gibbs still sits right there – right where he can see everything that goes on in the bullpen – I think there’s even a little mirror …” She turned around, and pointed, clicking her lips as she did … “Yep, there it is, the bastard. He’s just as omniscient as the rest of us.” She rolled her eyes. “And McGee still sits there, poor baby. Though, I have to say…” She snickered. “DOD chick. Niiice.” 

Ellie stared. “You’re … Kate? Was that your name?” 

“Nice to know the legend continues.” Kate grinned and cocked her hip against the edge of the desk. “So. What are you working on?” 

“The same thing we do every night, Pinky. Terrorism.” Ellie sounded tired, even to herself. 

“Pinky and the Brain reference. That’s definitely extra points.” Kate chuckled. “See, Tony, you can have a movie reference that’s not lewd. Well, technically a TV reference, but still.” 

“Yeah.” Now it was Ellie’s turn to smile. She could almost hear Tony’s reply, something about women and art appreciation. She had to admit he had toned that down recently, though. “You’d be surprised, Kate. Tony’s growing up. He’s almost a real boy.” 

“Instead of an X-rated Peter Pan?” The grin turned giddy. 

“Really?” Ellie watched her monitor go dark from disuse, and leaned back, ignoring it completely. “Do tell.” 

“Oh, yeah.” Kate drawled out the last syllable, shaking her head. “When I met him, he was showing me why I needed to sketch and shoot using a supermodel in a nearby magazine.” 

“That definitely sounds like Tony. Though, as I say, he’s gotten a lot less … annoying. Do you know about his girlfriend?” If this was a delusion or a dream, it was a nice one, and she was going to let it go on while she could. 

“Yeah. I like her. I think she’ll be good for him.” Her smile showed genuine care. “He was like a brother to me. We fought like cats and dogs. Now, Gibbs wasn’t like a father, at least not like my father. He was more like a drill instructor. He taught me a hell of a lot, and I learned even more.” Ellie pondered that. She’d learned so much from him, but hadn’t realized he could teach her even more if she’d pay more attention to him. She hummed quietly. 

“So, tell me about the case. There isn’t anybody I can tell, and besides, I may still have active TS clearance. I kept it up after leaving the Secret Service. It was definitely helpful.” 

Ellie pondered that for a moment, then sighed. It wouldn’t hurt anything, she realized. “Okay.” She started outlining the case, making notes to herself on her laptop as she did. The two sat talking for several hours until Kate yawned. 

“How in the world can you be tired?” Ellie chuckled. “I didn’t think ghosts could get tired.” 

“We don’t, but you do. You’re exhausted. Go home, kiss that man of yours, and get some sleep. You know the chief bastard himself will want something, and I think we’ve figured out enough to get the hint of a lead. Go on.” 

“Good night, Kate.” She gathered her things and headed out the door to her car. As she did, she thought she heard a man’s incredulous voice. 

“Did she just say, ‘Goodnight, Kate?’”


End file.
